Stücke der Harmonie
by Dragania
Summary: Tsuna ist schon seit einiger Zeit Decimo und hat sich inzwischen an sein Leben weites gehend gewöhnt. Doch langsam treten neue Probleme auf und ein neues Abenteuer scheint bevor zu stehen. Was hat es mit den Stücken der Steinplatte des Tri-ni-sette auf sich ? Das alltägliche Leben eines Mafiabosses.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna hatte seinen Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt und betrachtete seine Wächter nur kopfschüttelnd und mit ungläubigen Augen. Nach 10 Jahren … 10 Jahre und sie sind immer noch dieselben. Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und seine Wächter standen davor, um die wichtige Sache zu erfahren warum sie einberufen wurden... theoretisch.

Es war immer das Gleiche. Yamamoto grinste in seiner typischen Weise, während Gokudera ihn anschreit, weswegen auch immer. Das typische „Kufufufufu..." von Mukuro während er mal links in der Ecke des Raumes erschien und dann wieder rechts, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Das alles zerstörende „ Ich zerfleische dich !" und gezückte Tonfas von Hibari und ein weinender, erwachsener Lambo mit einer Beule auf dem Kopf. Das alles wurde nur noch von den ständigen „EXTREME"s übertönt. Und Chrome die schüchtern, wie immer, nur mit ihren großen violetten Augen alles betrachtete.

Tsuna ließ einen langen Seufzer aus und fasste sich genervt am Kopf. Ein leises Kichern war plötzlich hinter ihm zu vernehmen. Er nahm seinen Kopf leicht hoch und schaute in die Richtung, wo die Stimme herkam. Kyoko stand dort mit einem Tablett voller Tee und betrachtete amüsiert die Situation. Tsuna machte eine bettelnde Geste. Kyoko verstand. „ ´türlich Tsu-kun" sagte sie leise und sprach dann laut: „ Ich hab für euch alle ein bisschen Tee gemacht. Wenn ihr euch hinsetzt und ruhig seid, bekommt ihr ihn."

Kurz war Stille im Raum, dann bewegten sich alle Wächter auf ihre dazu gehörigen Plätze und warteten geduldig. Tsuna konnte nicht fassen, dass das wirklich funktioniert. Als Reborn ihm gesagt hat, er könne seine Wächter ja erziehen, hatte er ihn für verrückt erklärt. Aber mit Tee Mafiawächter erziehen. Noch immer war sein Kopf auf seine linke Hand gestützt und betrachtete nun leicht lächlend die andere Situation: an dem ausgefahrenen Tisch, vor seinem Schreibtisch, saßen sich alle benehmend und scheinbar glücklich gegenüber und trinken leicht plaudernd ihren Tee. Eine Hand stellte auch eine dampfende Tasse vor ihm hin. Tsuna lächelte dankbar. „ Bis später dann." sagte Kyoko und verschwand in die Privaträume von ihr und Tsuna. Jetzt wo die Situation sich beruhigt hatte konnte er ja anfangen.

Er klappte eine Holzplatte von seinem Schreibtisch auf. Darunter war ein Bildschirm mit Tastatur. Er tippte ein paarmal auf den Touchscreen umher und plötzlich erschien ein Bild, ein Hologramm über den Tisch der Wächter.

„ Ist das nicht … das Tri-ni-sette ?" fragte Yamamoto. Tsuna nickte.

„ Nicht ganz … das ist die komische Steinplatte, wo Byakuran versucht hatte sie alle einzusetzen." meinte Mukuro darauf. Tsuna nickte wieder. „ Hmmm, sie spielte nicht solche EXTREME Rolle oder ?" Ein Nicken von seinem Boss. „ So... Omnivore, warum sind wir hier, was hat es mit der Platte auf sich ?"

Tsuna ging noch einmal sicher, dass er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hatte, selbst von dem 16-jährigen Lambo und begann dann zu erklären. „ Nun … sie ist zerbrochen. Die Teile sind in alle Winde zerstreut und verbreiten Ärger." Tsuna konnte deutlich über jedem Kopf sowohl ein Ausrufezeichen als auch ein Fragezeichen erkennen. „ Es scheint," fuhr er fort „ Dass die Teile komische Fähigkeiten bei Menschen auslösen und sie die Kontrolle verlieren. Es gab schon einige mysteriöse Vorfälle, die alle auf die Teile zurück zu führen sind..."

„ EXTREME Zwischenfrage !"

„ Ja ?"

„ Warum ist diese Platte zerbrochen, wo war sie die ganze Zeit ?" Es war nicht Ryohei der fragte sondern Gokudera.

Tsuna zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „ Das müssen wir herausfinden und die Teile alle wieder finden und zusammen fügen." Daraufhin zog er eine Schublade auf und holte ein kleines Bündel heraus . Er wickelte das Papier ab und legte es vor sich hin. Ein Stück der Platte. Alle rückten auf ihren Stühlen hin und her, um es besser sehen zu können.

„ Hey, Ominvore ! Wo hast du das her ?"

„Gefunden."

…

„ Echt ?"

„ Jop, genau deshalb hab ich mit den Nachforschungen begonnen. Weil ich es als das erkannt habe, was es ist." Alle nickten verständnisvoll. „ Irie hat es schon untersucht und bestätigt, dass es echt ist. Aber über diese komischen Kräfte hat er nichts heraus gefunden, woher sie stammen oder warum sie Menschen beeinflussen."

„ Was sind das für Kräfte ?" fragte Mukuro hoch interessiert. Bei diesen Worten zog Tsuna lächelnd eine Augenbraue hoch. Noch NIE hatte er ALLE seine Wächter so interessiert an etwas gesehen. Nun gut, es war auch was Besonderes und nicht das Alltägliche: andere Mafia-Familien, Assassinen oder irgendwelche Events. Nicht so etwas normales. Normales XD.

„ Ähnlich der Boxen, man leitet Flammen in den Stein und irgendetwas passiert." Alle Blicke fielen sofort auf den Stein und einige Hände zuckten nervös. Tsuna seufzte. „Vergesst es, es scheint, dass die Steine sofort, wenn sie von einem Ringträger berührt werden, zu dem unschuldigen Stein werden, der er eigentlich sein sollte." Enttäuschte Blicke. „ Dieser Tatsache zu Folge haben Irie und ich die Theorie aufgestellt, dass es so eine Art Selbstverteidigung ist."

„ Ano ? Bossu seit wann wissen Sie das alles ?"

„ Drei."

„ Drei ?"

„ Drei Tage."

…

„ Ah ok." Damit schien Chrome beruhigt zu sein, wie ein paar andere auch, hatte sie gedacht, dass der Boss Geheimnisse vor ihnen gehabt hatte. Er hatte sie gleich alle informiert, auch wenn die Infos bis jetzt nur wage Vermutungen sind.

„ Und..." Alle horschten auf. „ Das ist alles was wir bis jetzt haben."

…

„ Jedoch sind in letzter Zeit einige mysteriöse Sachen rund um den Globus passiert. Und ich werde jeden von euch zu einem Ort schicken, damit ihr das untersuchen könnt. Wenn dort ein Teil ist, mitbringen! Wenn nicht, nächste Mission abholen."

„ Wie immer !" lachte Yamamoto.

„ Hm ?" Tsuna schaute seinen Regenwächter verwirrt an.

„ Wie immer klingen deine Befehle sehr simple und das sind sie dann überhaupt nicht." Alle nickten zustimmend, selbst Hibari.

…

„ Ok Ok, wie auch immer. Ich hab zwei Fälle in Japan, einmal in Tokyo und dann in einem kleinen Bergdorf, wo so gut wie nix los ist." Er hielt zwei Hefter hoch wo die dazu gehörigen Informationen drinnen waren. Der Hefter für das Bergdorf verschwand sofort in Hibaris Händen und dann verschwand auch Hibari. Aber nicht ohne sich mit einem Nicken von Tsuna zu verabschieden. Typisch Hibari, nimmt den Ort mit den wenigsten Menschen. „ Also wer will Tokyo ?"

„ Ich werd das EXTREM erledigen und dann in den Tokyo-bars EXTREM einen trinken." Und somit verließ auch Ryohei lautstark das Zimmer.

„So, dann haben wir hier eine Klein-Stadt in den USA, Dresden in Deutschland und ein Dorf in Russland."

„ Ohja, Ohja USA klingt verlockend." Lambo nahm sich den Hefter. „ Bin dann weg Vongola." und verließ den Raum. Nur noch 4.

„ Chrome, wie wäre es wenn du Dresden übernimmst. Du wolltest doch immer mal ein bisschen Kultur erleben oder nicht ?" Tsuna konnte das nur zu gut verstehen, mit diesen Raudis an der Backe, hat man kaum ne Sekunde Ruhe, geschweige denn Kultur. Chrome nickte leicht lächelnd, nahm sich die Infos, verbeugte sich kurz und ging. Noch während sie das tat stand Yamamoto auf, nahm sich den letzten Hefter in Tsunas Hand und verließ mit Chrome das Zimmer, dabei grinsend und mit dem Hefter wedelnd. Tsuna lächelte kurz und drehte sich Mukuro zu. „ Kalt oder Warm."

„ Fufufufuuuu ? Hmmm kalt." Tsuna reichte ihm ein Hefter. „ Nördliche Region Kanadas." Als er das hörte, zögerte er kurz, nahm den Hefter aber doch an. Und nötigte noch nicht einmal die Tür zu nutzen und verschwand einfach.

„ Und Gokudera ..."

„NEIN JUUDAIME ! ICH BLEIB BEI EURER SEITE ! Ihr könnt doch nicht alle Wächter gleichzeitig weg schicken... ICH BIN EURE RECHTE HAND." Bevor er weiter lautstark jammern konnte, sagte der junge Boss schnell und im Befehlston. „ Hatte ich auch nicht vor !" Ihm war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass Hayato nicht gehen würde. „ Du wirst mir hier assistieren, die Infos der anderen auswerten und die Stücke mit Irie weiter untersuchen." Tsuna hatte dies gesagt ohne auf Gokudera zu gucken, denn er hatte angefangen den Zettelkram zusammen zu räumen. Als er jedoch aufsah, war da nicht mehr der Sturmwächter sondern ein Hund. Ein Hund mit wedelndem Schwanz und leuchtenen Augen. … „ Äh ?"

„ Juudaime, Sie sind der Beste ! Was soll ich tun ?"

…

Tsuna sah sich um. Bis die anderen wiederkamen, gab es eigentlich nicht viel zu tun als andere mysteriöse Umstände heraus zu finden. „ Äh ?"

„ Sag schon, Ich mach alles."

„ Du... Du könntest meinen Schreibtisch aufräumen, solange ich essen gehe." sagte Tsuna scherzhaft und schob weiter seine Zettel zusammen. „ OK VERSTANDEN !" Tsuna seufzte, er hätte wissen müssen, dass man mit Ironie nicht weit kommt. Gokudera hatte inzwischen damit angefangen die Teetassen auf das Tablett zu stellen. Tsuna sah auf den Bildschirm hinunter, wo in einer Ecke `Tisch ausgefahren´ stand. Tsuna drückte zwei, drei Mal auf das Touchpad. Und die Stühle und der Tisch für die Wächter verschwanden im Boden. Einen letzten Blick auf Gokudera, der mit seiner Situation rundum zufrieden zu seien scheint, dann verließ der junge Decimo sein Büro.

Alle Butler, Hausmädchen und sonstige Angestellte machten den Weg für ihren Boss frei und verbeugten sich. Tsuna, der sich in den 5 Jahren inzwischen daran gewöhnt hatte, lächelte nur jedem freundlich zu. Was im Grunde schon ausreicht, um die Hausmädchen zum Erröten zu bringen und eine fröhliche Stimmung zu vermitteln. Überhaupt kommt einem die Villa selten wie eine Mafia-Basis vor. Der Boss ist nett und mächtig, die Wächter sind alle ein bisschen verrückt, aber auch guten Herzens (mit Ausnahmen). Die anderen Familien respektieren den Decimo und die Mafia lebt eine bis jetzt unbekannte Ära, eine Ära des Friedens. Alles nur dank dem 26-jährigen jungen Mafiaboss. Auf dem Weg zu einem Speiseraum traf er Yamamoto wieder.

Yamamoto hielt zwei Sachen in seiner Hand: einmal den Hefter mit dem Auftrag des Bosses und in der anderen die Liste mit den neuen Schwertkämpfern, die unter ihm trainieren würden. Am liebsten würde er sofort mit dem Auftrag losstürmen, doch die Schüler kommen morgen an. Er stand sinnlos im Gang und sein Blick schweifte hin und her. Auftrag, Schüler, Auftrag, Schüler, Auftrag, Schüler. Er war so in seinen Konflikt vertieft, dass er nicht mitbekam, dass ihn jemand beobachtet. Bis : „ Yamamoto gibt es ein Problem ?" Er wäre beinahe in die Luft gesprungen vor Schreck. „ Hahaha, Mein Gott Tsuna-sama, hast du mich erschreckt." Tsuna, der zwar schon an vieles gewöhnt war, aber an ein -sama von Yamamoto kann man sich einfach nicht gewöhnen, zuckte kurz zusammen.

„ Ah also, es ist so, morgen kommen die Neuen und ..."

„ Ach echt ?" fragte Tsuna fröhlich, mit einem breiten warmen Grinsen. Yamamoto sah sein Boss groß an. „ Die müssen wir beide morgen schön empfangen. Eine herzliche Begrüßung ist immer der erste Schritt." kurz schien Tsuna über etwas nachzudenken, dann nuschelte er: „ Ob das auch für die Mafia gilt ? Oder ist da ein kalter Empfang besser. Ich glaub, ich frag Reborn mal nachher."

Yamamoto begann zu lachen, nicht sein kurzes beruhigendes Lachen, sondern ein richtiges amüsierendes Lachen. Alles geklärt, dachte er, erst die Leute empfangen, dann Mission.

„ Worin lag jetzt das Problem ?" fragte Tsuna schließlich, als sich Yamamoto endlich beruhigt hatte.

„ Schon gut. Tsuna-sama, schon gut. Auf jeden Fall werd ich die kleine Gruppe dann in dein Büro geleiten, so dass sie dich kennen lernen können, k ?"

„ Jo !" Tsuna nahm, ohne zu fragen, neugierig die Liste aus Yamamotos Hand. Er war der Boss, nach unzähligen Prügeleien hatte er gelernt, dass er NICHT um Erlaubnis fragen muss. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen. Er überflog die wenigen Namen. Bis … er riss die Augen weit auf und zog die Luft scharf ein.

Yamamoto hatte erst belustigt dabei zugesehen, wie Tsuna leicht summend die Namen überflog. Dann hatte er die komische Reaktion seines Bosses gesehen und war sofort ernst geworden. War da irgendein Name, den Tsuna kennt, vielleicht jemand aus einer anderen Familie ? Warum war ihm das noch nicht aufgefallen. „ Was ist ?" fragt Yamamoto zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er die Leute nicht überprüft hatte, verdammt.

„ Kensuke ?" nuschelte Tsuna plötzlich. Kensuke ? Bei Yamamoto klingelte da nichts. „Kensuke Moshida." Ungläubig schaute Tsuna auf den Namen. Echt jetzt ?

„ Ähm, Tsuna-sama wer ist der Typ ?"

Tsuna antwortete nicht.

„ Ähm, Tsuna." Er bewegte seine Hand vor den Augen seines Bosses hin und her. Dieser sah erschrocken nach oben.

„ Ah sorry, sorry. War in Erinnerungen vertieft."

„ Also, wer ist der Typ ?" fragte der Regenwächter ernst, bereit den Namen und Typen sofort vom Erdboden zu streichen. Tsuna bemerkte diese Haltung und sprach schnell: „ Na Na, keine Sorge, das ist ein vorheriger Klassenkamerad von uns, weißt du noch ? Der Typ dem ich damals die Haare herraus gezogen habe." Mit den letzten Worten wurde Tsuna immer leiser und langsamer. „ Dame-Tsuna." nuschelte er noch. Reichte die Liste zurück und verschwand, wahrscheinlich tief in (schrecklich) schöne Erinnerungen versunken, Richtung privater Speiseraum.

Da klickte es bei Yamamoto. Natürlich der Kendo-typi. Bei dem Wort Dame-Tsuna wurden die Gesischtszüge von Yamamoto noch dunkler. Wenn der Typ es hier in diesem Haus wagen würde dies auszusprechen, würde es kein morgen für den Mobber geben.

Kensuke Moshida schaute ungläubig zusammen mit neun anderen die Villa … Schloss ? … an und war extrem nervös. Ein paar Angestellte des Hauses betrachteten neugierig die Ankömmlinge. Plötzlich wurden die großen Flügeltüren von den Türwächtern aufgeschoben, heraus traten zwei Männer. Der eine war klar an dem Wappen auf seinem Anzug als der Regenwächter zu erkennen, der andere schien ein Untergebener von ihm zu sein. Moshida betrachtete den Wächter mit Respekt. Er war groß, hatte schwarzes Haar, einen extremen Körperbau und eine Narbe am Kinn. Doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er diese leuchtenen Augen und dieses beruhigende Lächeln schon einmal irgendwo gesehen hatte. Doch was ihn am meisten störte, war, dass sein Vorgesetzter scheinbar genau so alt wie er selbst ist.

„ Wilkommen in der Vongola Residenz. Ich bin der Regenwächter und euer Vorgesetzter und Trainer. Ihr könnt mich entweder mit Sensei oder Yamamoto-sama ansprechen. In diesem Haus residiert ebenfalls der Decimo, den ihr schon bald kennen lernen werdet, deshalb bitte ich euch, euch entprechend zu benehmen." Alle nickten. Moshida hatte Mund und Augen aufgerissen. Yamamoto ?! DER Yamamoto, der Baseballfreak ?! Das kann nicht wahr sein ! Doch sein Gedankengang wurde von dem eiskalten Blick, den er plötzlich von dem Regenwächter bekam, unterbrochen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der nette und immer glückliche Yamamoto zu so einem Blick fähig war. Moshida schluckte. Auch wenn es in seinen Augen unmöglich war, der Typ vor ihm, war immer noch der Regenwächter. Besser benehmen und sich einschmeicheln. Und erst recht beim Decimo. Moshida grinste bei diesem Gedanken, er war weit gekommen.

„ Sobald ihr dieses Gebäude betretet und von uns akzeptiert wurdet, gehört ihr zur Familie und steht unter dem Schutz vom Decimo. Wenn ihr jedoch die Familigia betrügt oder sie im Stich lasst, werde ich mich persönlich um euch kümmern." Alle schluckten und nickten. Noch nervöser als vorher. Nun war alles Ernste und Wichtige gesagt und Yamamoto wechselte sofort wieder in seine eigentliche Natur. „ Nun," sagte er lächelnd, „dann folgt mir mal." Er drehte sich um und ging in die Eingangshalle hinein.

Verwirrt aber erleichtert von dem plötzlichen Umschwung folgten die erwachsenen Männer dem Regenwächter wie schüchterne Schüler.


	2. Chapter 2

Riiiiing, Riiiiiing.

„ hmmmm ?" Tsuna hob den Kopf von seinen Armen und schaute sich verwirrt um. Er schien eingedöst zu sein.

Riiiiiing, Riiiiiing. „ Telefon klingelt... hm ?" er blinzelte das schreiende Ding an.

„ Willst du nicht mal ran gehen, fauler Tsuna ?" Der verschlafende Boss hob seinen Kopf und sah den ein Capuccino trinkenden Reborn an und gähnte. Er streckte sich kurz und nahm dann den Höhrer von der Gabel.

„ Moshi, Moshi ? Tsuna hier." Und er gähnte noch einmal. Reborn verdrehte nur die Augen.

Plötzlich war Tsuna hellwach und hielt den Hörer weit von seinem Ohr weg, denn ein: „ VOOOOOIIIII." war zu vernehmen. Als es verklang, zögerte Tsuna kurz und hielt sich den Hörer dann doch wieder an das Ohr. Es war wie immer ein Gezeter zu hören.

„ Shishishsi, das hat ihm bestimmt die Hörgänge weggesprengt."

„ Was meinst du damit, VOOOI ?!"

„ Shishishi." kann der sich nicht mal diese creepy Lache abgewöhnen.

„ Squalo schreit immer zu laut."

„ VOOOI, FRAN jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an."

Tsuna hatte seinen Kopf wieder auf den Tisch gelegt und seufzte: „ Ano ? Hört mich noch jemand ?"

„ Shishishi, meine Messer werden dir schon noch beibringen vor dem Prinzen Respekt zu zeigen." Es ist einiges Gepolter und VOOOIII zu hören. Dann ein komisches dumpfes Geräusch und die Stimme von Squalo entfernte sich. Scheint, als habe er das Handy fallen gelassen. Dann knirsch Geräusche und dann eine Stimme: „ Hey, Kleiner ?" Tsuna schreckte hoch.

„ Xa-Xanxus ?"

„ Hör auf zu stottern oder ich schlag dich."

„ Hai, hai."

„ Wegen dem Tri-ni-sette, ..."

Reborn horchte dem Gespräch der beiden wenig interessiert zu. Er hatte schon alle Infos weitest gehend von Tsuna und Irie erfahren. Nach dem er sein Capuccino aus getrunken hatte, stand er auf und verließ das Büro von Tsuna. Nur um eine Gruppe von Menschen auf ihn zukommen zu sehen. Es waren Yamamoto und seine neuen Schüler. Reborn lächelte kurz. Wenn andere Wächter neue Schüler bekamen waren sie immer lange nervös und unsicher (manchmal auch verängstigt) bis sie sich beruhigten. Bei Yamamoto und seiner natürlichen Art wird man jedoch schneller wieder ruhig. Reborn verschwand schnell bevor er gesehen wurde. Er hatte keine Lust auf glotzende Menschen.

„ So aufgepasst, das ist das Büro vom Boss." Alles wurde still. Und die erst vergessene Nervosität kam mit einem Schlag zurück. „ Keine Sorge er tut niemandem was. Er wird euch nur begrüßen." Yamamoto schaute jeden von ihnen ernst an besonders Moshida. Der die ganze Zeit sehr still gewesen war. „ Benehmt euch !" Und klopfte an die Tür. Kurze Zeit nichts. Dann ein „Herein !"

Yamamoto öffnete die Tür und linste hinein. Tsuna stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und telefonierte mit dem kabellosen Hörer. Er deutet den Schülern hinein zu kommen und still zu sein. Während die zehn Mann sich im Raum verteilten lauschte Yamamoto seinem Boss.

„ Ja, gut … Nein, es ist eher, dass die Platte auf die Ringe reagiert und nicht die Ringe die Kraft unterdrücken … Ja es geht nur bei den Wächterringen... Ok, Xanxus, ich leg jetzt auf, k ? … Hai, hai." Tsuna legte seuftzend auf und drehte sich Yamamoto und den Neuen zu.

Yamamoto ließ einen Blick zu Moshida schweifen. Dessen Blick sagte nur eins aus: Ungläubigkeit.

Langsam hob der Typ die Hand und deutet auf Tsuna, dann: „ DA- UMPF!" Yamamotos Hand war schneller gewesen. Er hielt dem Typen den Mund zu. Yamamoto hatte seine andere Hand zu dem Schwert bewegt und schaute nun mit einem kalten Blick auf ihn hinunter. „ Schnauze ! Klar soweit ?!"

Moshida stand nervös mit den anderen vor der Tür des Decimo. Ich muss einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen, dachte er und vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass seine Kleidung richtig saß. Dann bemerkte er etwas Seltsames. Yamamoto schien ihn kalt anzusehen, mehr noch als die anderen.

„ Benehmt euch !"

Natürlich, dachte Moshida, wenn so jemand wie du Regenwächter werden konnte, dann kann ich hier auch eine hohe Position erreichen und stink reich werden. Hehehe.

Der Wächter öffnete die Tür und Moshida trat hinein. Sein zukünftiger Boss stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und telefonierte. Moshida zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte zwar gehört, dass der Decimo jung sei, aber so klein ? Und dann diese Gravitations ignorierenden, braunen Haare. Sie kamen ihm ungemein bekannt vor.

Der junge Boss legte auf und drehte sich um. Die drei Mädchen in der Gruppe wurden sofort rot und starrten verliebt. Das... DAS KANN DOCH NICHT WAHR SEIN ?! Moshida sah nocheinmal genauer hin um sich zu vergerwissern. Tiefe braune Augen, die zwar immer noch putzig, aber nun deutlich an Ernsthaftigkeit und Männlichkeit gewonnen hatten. Ein warmes Lächeln, das jedes Mädchen zum Schmelzen bringt. Und doch es kann nur DER Tsuna sein. Diese Gesichtszüge sind einmalig … aber wie kann das sein. Noch ehe er seinen Körper und seine Stimme unter Kontrolle hatte, hob er langsam die Hand und wollte gerade Dame-Tsuna schreien, als eine kräftige Hand ihn stoppte. Er sah dem leicht größeren Mann in die Augen und pisste sich dabei beinahe ein. Diese Augen bedeuten den Tod, solle er weiter reden.

Yamamoto war bereit zu töten. Moshida war starr vor Angst. Tsuna leicht nervös und erstaunt. Die restlichen Neuen waren extrem verwirrt. Tsuna schüttelte seinen Kopf kurz, um einen klaren Gedanken zu bekommen.

" Ano, Yamamoto ?"

Der Angesprochene schaute noch ein letzes Mal auf Moshida hinunter und zog sich dann neben den Schreibttisch seines Bosses zurück.

" Tschuldigung für die Unterbrechung. Also, mein Name ist Sawada Tsunayoshi und ich bin der Boss der 10-ten Generation der Vongola Famigilia. Ab sofort seid ihr Teil der Familie und steht in meiner Verantwortung. Ich hoffe auf sowohl eine gute Zusammenarbeit als auch viel Spaß. Willkommen in eurem neuen Zuhause, zu dem ihr immer zurück kehren könnt." lächelte Tsuna und setzte sich dann.

Alle waren ergriffen und konnten nicht anders als ebenfalls zu lächeln. Alle außer Moshida natürlich.

" Moshida, würdest du bitte noch einen Moment bleiben. Den anderen empfehle ich, sich in den Speisesaal 3 zu begeben, dort gibt es heute Pizza zum Abendbrot." Moshida riss die Augen auf, die anderen warfen ihm neugierige Blicke zu. Neun Schüler bedankten sich bei Tsuna und verließen mit einer Verbeugung den Raum. Als die Tür sich geschlossen hatte, seufzte Tsuna tief und schaute auf Moshida. Dieser zuckte unter dem Blick zusammen.

" Also ... Schön ... dich mal... wieder zusehen." sagte Tsuna dann langsam.

" Bist du... ich meine bist du wirklich DER Tsuna."

" Falls du mit DEM Tsuna, den aus der Klasse 1-B aus der Namimori Mittelschule meinst, dann ja."

" Wie ? Warum?"

" Wie ? Durch Training und durch Reborn. Warum ? Weil ich ein Nachfahr von Primo bin."

Moshida machte große Augen. Primo ? den ersten Boss der Vongola ? Aber auch wenn das stimmt. Tsuna war doch trotzdem nicht zum Boss geeignet ? Oder ? Er bekam nichts auf die Reihe, hatte schlechte Noten, war unsportlich, hatte keine Freunde... Moment, er schaute auf Yamamoto, doch, der Typ war sein Freund. Jetzt weiß ich auch warum. Yamamoto wollte nur sein Freund sein, weil er der Erbe war, natürlich. Verdammt, hätte ich das vorher schon gewusst hätte ich mich genauso rangeschleimt, dachte Moshida.

Tsuna zog zweifelnd die Augenbrauen zusammen. " Zieh jetzt keine falschen Schlüsse."

Moshida sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Gedanken lesen ?

" Also, ..." Fing Tsuna an, wurde aber von einem Klopfen an der Tür gestört.

" Herein !" sagte er dann laut. Gokudera trat ein, ließ einen flüchtigen Blick auf Moshida schweifen und hielt Tsuna dann einen Umschlag hin.

" Hier, Juudaime, das hab ich von Spanner. Er meint in diesem Behälter können wir die Stücke aufbewahren."

" Echt, zeig mal her !" Tsuna nahm sich den Umschlag und öffnete ihn interessiert. Es waren Zeichnungen und Texte über eine metallene Box.

" Ok, Moshida, du kannst gehen. Wir können uns später nochmal unterhalten, über die schöne alte Zeit." lachte der Decimo ehrlich. Moshida rührte sich nicht. Jetzt auch noch der silberhaarige Freak ! Was geht hier vor. Er wurde von Yamamoto an der Schulter gepackt und aus dem Raum geschoben.

" Ok, jetzt wo das geklärt ist." sagte Yamamoto dann im Flur. "Geh, zu den anderen essen. Ihr werdet morgen in eine Trainingshalle geführt und dort auf eure Lehrer treffen."

" Hm ? Ich dachte der Regenwächter persönlich wird uns trainieren ?"

" Bedauerlicherweise hab ich einen Auftrag zu erfüllen und bin deshalb eine Weile lang weg. Wenn ich wieder komme, werd ich aber dir und den anderen zur Seite stehen." Moshida nickte. Irgendwie hatten alle diese Personen eine Ausstrahlung, er konnte sich nicht über sie lustig machen. Wahrscheinlich weil er heiden Angst hatte. Aber jetzt wirklich... DAME TSUNA IST DECIMO ? Daran konnte er sich einfach nicht gewöhnen. Und dieser silberhaarige Typ.

" Was macht ...ähm... der Typ eben ?"

" Hahaha... ah du meinst Gokudera, der ist der Sturmwächter des Zehnten." WAS ?! Der auch noch ?

" Eins noch !" Yamamoto wurde wieder ernst.

" Erzähl keinem darüber, dass du den Decimo persönlich kennst klar !"

" HAI !"


	3. Chapter 3

" Hmmmm..." Tsuna sah lange auf die Skizzen für den Behälter. " Hehe... ich versteh nichts davon." lachte er und legte die Zettel auf den Tisch.

" Ju-Juudaime. Ist auch nicht schlimm, du bist immer noch der Größte."

" Schon gut, du brauchst mich nicht zu trösten. ... Sag, könntest du mir auch ne schöne Pizza vom Speisesaal holen ?" fragte Tsuna hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Gokudera blinzelte ihn an. " Ja schon, aber meinst du Reborn erlaubt, dass du so etwas ungesundes isst ?"

" Er ist doch grad nicht da, also mach ... ITAI !" Er hatte einen Kugelschreiber gegen den Kopf bekommen. In der Tür stand ein grinsender Reborn.

" Was höre ich da ?! Mein Schüler will ungesunde und labrige Pizza essen ? Trink lieber ein Espresso, wie ich."

„ Ist mir zu bitter ! Mag ich nicht." sagte Tsuna und strich sich schmollend über die Stirn.

„ Immer noch ?! Du bist 26 und magst immer noch keine bitteren Dinge ?"

„ Nop."

Reborn hüpfte auf seinen Schreibtisch, einen grünen Hammer in der Hand und schlug zu. Mit einem „HIIIEE !" wisch Tsuna schnell aus und hob unschuldig beide Hände.

„ Was sollte das denn ? Versuchst du mir einzuprügeln, dass ich bittere Dinge mag oder was ?"

„ Ne, das ist es nicht, Baka-Tsuna." Und Leon wurde wieder zu dem unschuldigen süßen Chameleon.

„ Was dann ?!"

„ Weiß nicht, mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass ich dich lange nicht mehr geschlagen habe, hatte mal Lust drauf."

„ HAAA ?!"

„ Übrigens, ich hab, auf der nächsten Party, vor als du zu cosplayn. Was hälst du davon ?"

„ Als … ich ?"

„ Ja."

„ … Warum ?"

Gokudera betrachtete nur belustigt die Szene. Nahm die Zettel mit dem Technikkram darauf und verließ mit einem letzten Blick auf die lustige Combo den Raum.

Moshida streifte mißmutig durch die Gänge des Anwesens. Er hatte bis jetzt noch keine Chance gehabt mit Da... nein Tsunayoshi oder Yamamoto zu reden. Sein Lehrer war in der Früh abgereist und Tsuna schien immer was zu tun zu haben. Und außerdem... er sah sich verwirrt um. Scheint er sich tatsächlich verlaufen zu haben. Verdammt.

„ Dieser Ort ist zu groooooß." sagte er laut in die Gänge. Er hatte schon beinahe befürchtet irgendjemand habe ihn gehört aber nichts... Stille. Nach einigen Metern zielloses herum gelaufe sah er neben sich eine leicht geöffnete Tür. Er spähte hinein und sah ein Dienstmädchen, das gerade dabei war ein paar Gemälde zu entstauben. Er öffnete dir Tür weiter und realisierte, dass der Raum ziemlich groß war.

„ Ano ?" versuchte er sich bemerkbar zu machen. Das Mädchen ignorierte ihn. Was zum ? Er wurde sauer.

„ Hey ?!" Keine Antwort. Jetzt fing sie sogar an zu summen.

„ HEY !? DU DA !" Das Mädchen schnellte mit großen Augen herum. Und zog dabei gleichzeitig einen Kopfhöhrer aus ihrem Ohr. Oh, dachte Moshida, das war der Grund.

„ J-Ja, bi-bitte ?" stotterte sie dann schließlich.

„ Ich..." Moshida stopte, ja was wollte er eigentlich. Jemanden der ihn aus diesem Labyrinth befreit. Doch konnte er wirklich seinen Stolz überwinden und sagen, dass er sich verlaufen hatte.

„ So-Sorry, wenn ich frage, aber wer bist du ?" stammelte das Mädchen.

Moshida grinste. Er war noch nicht lange in diesem Haus, bemerkte jedoch schnell, dass zwei-drittel des gesamten Hauses Rangmäßig unter ihm waren.

„ Ich bin ein persönlicher Schüler des Regenwächters, Kensuke Moshida." Und deutete Stolz auf das Wappen auf seiner Jacke.

„ Oh ! Dann muss ich mich entschuldigen, Master Moshida. Was kann ich für Sie tun." Das Mädchen verbeugte sich und lächelte dann freundlich.

Moshida grinste zufrieden. „ Ich möchte, dass du mich in den Speisesaal führst der gerade die beste Speise anbietet." Er grinste selbst über seine Klugheit, so müsse er nicht zugeben, dass er sich verlaufen hatte.

„ Natürlich Master Moshida, aber Sie müssten warten bis ich mit meiner Aufgabe hier fertig bin."

„ WAS ?!" kafte Moshida barsch zurück. Das Mädchen zuckte kurz zusammen und fragte sich wie ein Schüler des Regenwächters so grob sein könnte ? Aber ihr Blick blieb fest und sie sagte noch einmal. „ Ich muss erst meine Aufgabe hier beenden, die Gemälde zu entstauben."

„ Warum, kannst du auch noch später machen !" Moshida billigte den Gemälden nicht den geringsten Blick, er hasste Kunst. Das Mädchen schüttelte nur den Kopf und sprach dann selbstsicher: „ Nein, es war eine direkte Bitte vom Decimo. Er sah diesen Raum und batt mich die Gemälde zu entstauben. Tschuldigung Master Moshida, aber ich werde dies erst beenden."

„ Tche." Aber dagegen konnte er nichts sagen.

„ Betrachten Sie doch so lange die Gemälde."

Moshida grummelte etwas und sah nach links. Er blinzelte ein, zwei, drei male. Dann deutete er Fassunglos darauf. Der sieht ja aus wie Tsuna nur in Blond.

„ Das ist die erste Vongola-Generation. Primo, G, Lampo und der Rest seiner Wächter." Erklärt das Mädchen.

„ … Unfassbar wie ähnlich sie sich sehen !"

„ Ja, nicht ? Hier hängen übrigens alle Bosse mit ihren Wächtern bis zur 9. Generation. Das Bild der 10. hängt im offizielen Versammlungsraum."

Interessiert begann Moshida die einzelnen Personen zu mustern. Am achten Bild blieb er erstaunt stehen. Eine Frau ?! Eine Frau war Boss gewesen ?!

„ Ist was, Master Moshida ?" fragte das Dienstmädchen während es begann ihren Putzkram einzusammeln.

„ Warum war eine Frau Boss ? Das ist ja noch schlimmer als Dame-Tsuna." Diese Worte waren ihm rausgerutscht bevor er sich zurück halten konnte. Er starrte das Mädchen an, sie mit großen erschreckten Augen zurück.

„ Sag nichts gegen die Frauen ! Ein Wächter vom Decimo ist eine Frau !" Gut, Moshida war erleichtert, wie es aus sah konnte sie mit dem Begriff Dame-Tsuna nicht viel anfangen. Überlebt.

„ SAPHINA ? Bist du hier irgendwo ?" hallte plötzlich eine weibliche warme Stimmer durch die Gänge. Das Dienstmädchen ließ sofort alle stehen und liegen und sprinntete aus dem Raum.

„ Herrin ! Ich bin hier." Moshida folgte ihr interessiert. Die Stimme eben, kam ihm bekannt vor. Er tratt aus den Raum und wirklich da stand sie. Kyoko. Ihre Haare waren länger, ihr Körper femininer und auch sie hatte diese unfehlbare Aura der Würde.

„ Ich hab von Tsu-kun gehört du seist hier. Bist du schon fertig ?"

„ Ja, Herrin." Kyokos Blick fiel auf Moshida.

„ Oh," sagte sie lächelnd „ Tsu-kun hat mir davon erzählt, dass du hier bist, freut mich dich wieder zusehen."

„ Frage." sagte Moshida im monotoner Sprache. Er hatte da ein Vorahnung.

„ Ja ?"

„ Du..." er wollte diese Wörter nicht über die Lippen bringen. „ Du... Du bist die Frau von Tsunayoshi oder ?" Drei Sekunden geschah nichts, dann wurde Kyoko rot wie eine Tomate und nickte breit lächelnd und leicht quitschend.

„ WHAT-THE-FUCK ?!" Mit jedem Wort schlug sich Moshida den Kopf gegen die Wand.

„ Sorry, ich geh jetzt." Er verschwand in einem der Gänge und ließ die beiden Mädchen verwirrt stehen.

-Inzwischen woanders-

Hibari zerfleicht ein paar Leute und nimmt dem vor Angst zitternden Typen das Stück der Platte aus der Hand.

Ryohei läuft angetrunken und halb Tokyo zusammen schreiend zu seinem Hotel. Kein Stück der Platte, aber EXTREMEN Spaß im Überfluß.

Lambo kaufte sich ein paar Süßigkeiten und sah sich um. Warum nochmal war er hier ?

Chrome betrachtete erstaunt die Statuen im Museum und genoß die Stille, dabei stellte sie hin und wieder sicher, dass das Stück noch immer in ihrer Tasche war.

Yamamoto saß in einem Auto und betrachtete den tiefen Wald von Russland an ihm vorbei rauschen, keine Ahnung ob er hier jemals etwas finden wird.

Und, Mukuro, nun der friert und schreit: "...SUNA... DU... BE...EUEN !" den Rest schluckt der Wind.


	4. Chapter 4

Der Mann in schwarz schaute von außen durch das Fenster und lächelt, als er den braunen Schopf im Bett sah. Zu einfach, dachte er, und hebelte ohne ein Geräusch zu machen das Fenster auf. Wirklich viel zu einfach. Er sprang in das Zimmer und zog seine Pistole und montierte einen Schalldämpfer und drehte sich dann dem Bett zu...

Braune Augen sehen ihn an.

„ WA...!" Eine Hand presste sich auf seinen Mund. Er schaute zu dem Decimo auf. Doch dieser sah nur nervös zum Bett hinüber. Die schlafende Person dort drehte sich einmal und schlief weiter. Der Decimo atmete erleichtert aus, packte den Assassinen an den Armen und zog ihn aus den Raum, die Hand noch immer auf den Mund gepresst.

Im Büro angekommen ließ der Decimo den verwirrten Mann los. Dieser ging schnell einige Meter weg und zielte dann mit seiner Waffe auf den Boss.

„ Ach lass das, ist doch eh Sinnlos." Verwirrt wich der Assassine einen moment zurück, schüttelte dann aber seinen Kopf und festigte seinen Griff um seine Waffe. Tsuna verdrehte bei dieser Handlung nur seine Augen. Er klapte wiedermal die Holzplatte hoch und fing an auf dem Touchpad herum zu tippen. Bis ein lautes pieep den Raum erfüllte. Der Assassine zuckte nervös zusammen.

„ Oi, Gokudera kannst du mich hören." Ein Schnarchen war die Antwort aus dem Schreibtisch. „ Gokuderaaaa ? Hayatoooo ?" Man hörte wie jemand etwas grummelte und dann wieder schnarchen. „ GOKUDERA !" Der Assassine sprang beinahe in die Luft vor Schreck als der Decimo plötzlich brüllte. … Schnarch... Tsuna wurde langsam sauer, seufzte und entschied sich für den Wecker des Tages. Er räusperte sich und sagte dann leise aber klar: „ Hayato, ich hab gehört das Bianchi ein paar Kekse für dich hat." …

„ WAS ? NEIN ! WILL KEINE ! Mir wird schlecht!" war zu vernehmen, dann einige Würgegeräusche.

„ Ano ? Gokudera ?"

„ Ah, Jyuudaime ! Sorry … ähh, was kann ich für dich tun ?"

„ Pass auf ich hab hier leicht einen Assassinen in meinem Büro und ..." Er wurde von einem alles beteubenden „ WAAAAAASSS ?!" unterbrochen. Schnell dreht Tsuna mit einem Klick den Ton runter.

„ WIE KANN ER ES WAGEN ?! JYUUDAIME SIND SIE IN ORDNUNG ? DER WIRD VON MIR ZERSTÖRT ! MOMENT BIN GLEICH DA !" Es war Gerummpel und Krach zu hören, dann war alles Still. Tsuna seuftze und schaltete das Gerät aus.

…

Es vergingen keine 20 Sekunden als das Gerummpel in live zu vernehmen war und die Tür auf flog. Der Sturmwächter stand da wie ein wilder Stier. Er atmete zwei Mal ein und aus und sah dann mit furiosen Blick auf den Typen. Sah das die Waffe noch immer auf Tsuna gerichtet war und stürmte auf ihn zu. Keine Sekunde später lag der Assassine auf den Boden, Gokudera über ihn. Die Pistole hatte einen Segelflug Richtung Schreibtisch gemacht und lag dort nun sinnlos herum.

" SPRICH WER BIST DU ODER ICH SCHLAGE DICH ZU BREI FÜR DAS WAS DU GETAN HAST, WENN DU DAMIT FERTIG BIST WERDE ICH DICH ZERSTÖREN !" Tsuna zog eine Augenbraue. Logik pur. Er ließ einen Blick zur Uhr schweifen 4Uhr 30 und seufzte. Er war vor drei Stunden ins Bett gegangen.

Dann geschah etwas unerwartetes der Assassine schuppte Gokudera urplötzlich aus den weg und lief aus den Büro in die Villa.

" Verdammt !" nuschelte Tsuna und rannte ihm schnell hinterher. Was wenn er unschuldige Leute in Gefahr bringt ? Gokudera fluchend auf seinen Fersen.

Moshida gähnte und folgte weiter den anderen Schülern zur Trainingshalle des Regens. Er hatte wie alle anderen hier auch Regenflammen und wurden deshalb vom Regenwächter trainiert. Logik halt. Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, WARUM SO FRÜH ? Halb fünf verdammt. Da schläft jeder normale Mensch. Noch während er in seinen Gedanken weiter fluchte, waren plötzlich schnelle Schritte zu vernehmen. Ein Mann in schwarz kam um die Ecke und genau auf ihnen zu. Noch bevor einer reagieren konnte, hatte er eins der Mädchen an den Haaren gepackt und hielt ihr nun ein Messer unter den Hals. Alle standen wir gelähmt da. Der Mann drehte sich mit dem kreischenden Mädchen dem Gang zu aus dem er grad kam.

Moshida war verwirrt über diese Aktion. Warum uns den Rücken zu drehen, wenn wir ihn nun leicht angreifen könnten ? Doch seine Frage wurde beantwortet als weitere Schritte zu hören waren.

Er riss die Augen auf. Tsuna und Gokudera kamen in ihrem Schlafgewand um die Ecke gerannt.

Tsuna blieb abprubt stehen als er die Situation sah und ein Blick den Moshida nie für möglich gehalten hatte legte sich auf sein unschuldiges Gesicht. Seine Augen glühten orange und voller Wut , seine Lippen waren zusammengepresst und er strahlte eine gefährliche würdevolle Aura aus.

" Du... !" Seine Stimme war nicht laut, aber dennoch kraftvoll. Moshida bemerkte wie er kurz Zittern musste. War das wirklich der Tsuna ? Nein falsch. War das wirklich ein Mensch ?

" Du, lass sie los !" Es war kein flehen es war ein Befehl und ein Drohen gleichzeitig. Verdammt, dachte Moshida, mir läuft es eiskalt den Rücken runter.

Als der Assassine nur den Kopf schüttelte und das Messer noch näher an ihre Kehle hielt, war es für Moshida zu viel. Er zog leise sein Schwert, erstarte jedoch bei den Blick von Tsuna, seine Augen sprachen Bände: Lass das, zu gefährlich ! Lass mich das machen.

" Lass sie los !" sagte der Decimo noch einmal, dieses mal noch kräftiger. Der Assassine ging mit seiner Geisel einen Schritt zurück und berührte jetzt mit seinem scharfen Messer die Kehle so, dass ein kleiner Blutrinnsal den Hals des Mädchens herunter lief. Es begann leise zu weinen.

Orange. War alles was Moshida erkennen konnte. Geblendet und geschockt von der plötzlichen Hitze, stolperte er einige Schritte rückwärts. Als er wieder klar sehen konnte erfasste er die Situation mit großen Augen. Tsuna stand neben ihn und der Assassine befand sich einige Meter weg in einer Wand. Das Mädchen saß leicht schluchzend, aber sicher, auf dem Boden. Keine Ahung was gerade passiert ist, dachte Moshida, aber es war sau cool. Er sah nun Tsuna etwas direkter an. Eine klare orange flamme auf seiner Stirn und glühende orange Augen. Jop er ist sauer.

Moshida ging einige Schritte weg um ihm Platz zu geben, genau wie alle anderen. Doch es geschah nichts weiter. Die Flamme erlosch.

" Gokudera, wirf ihn hinaus !"

" Hai, Jyuudaime."

Der Sturmwächter drängte sich durch die Schüler zog den ohnmächtigen Assassinen aus der Wand, warf ihn sich über die Schulter und verschwand Richtung Ausgang.

Tsuna drehte sich mit nun ganz anderen Augen um und hockte sich neben dem Mädchen. Er sah sie sorgen voll an.

" Bist du soweit in Ordung ?" Das Mädchen sah einige Sekunden auf Tsuna und nickte. Die Spannung verließ deutlich ihren Körper und sie seufzte erleichtert. Tsuna lächelte kurz und schien ebenfalls erleichtert. Zog jedoch dann die Augenbrauen zusammen und streckte langsam die Hand aus. Das Mädchen zuckte unter der plötzlich berührung zusammen und errötete. Seine Hand berührte leicht die Schnittwunde an ihrem Hals.

" Da sollten wir schnell was drüber machen bevor es weiter blutet." Sagte er dann und stand auf. Das Mädchen nickte und wollte ebenfalls aufstehen, hatte jedoch dann plötzlich einen verwirrten Blick und schaute auf ihre Füße.

Tsuna verstand und lächelte wissend: " Komm ich helf dir auf." Und streckte seine Hand zu ihr aus. Sie wurde noch roter, griff aber die Hand und ließ sich sanft auf die Beine ziehen.

Der Decimo drehte sich den Rest der Schüler zu. " Ich werde sie fürs erste beim Training entschuldigen. Ihr könnt dann weiter gehen." Alle nickten rührten sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck. Moshida sah in die Gesichter seiner Kameraden und fragte sich, warum sagt es keiner ? Ich will es nicht sagen. Doch als sich sein Boss mit dem Mädchen noch an der Hand umwandte und keiner der anderen es sagen wollte...

" Ano.. Tsu... Decimo."

Leicht verblüfft drehte sich der Angesprochene um. Lächelte dann aber um zu zeigen, das er zuhört.

" Danke, … danke, dass du uns gerettet hast." Tsuna nickte nur breit Lächelnd und verschwand dann um die Ecke.

" ...ko-chan... Kyoko-chan, wach auf." Die Junge Frau schlug ihre Augen auf und schaute auf. Tsuna stand dort und schien sie wach geschütelt zu haben.

" Was ist Tsu-kun ?" sagte sie im halbschlaf und setzte sich auf. " Wie spät ist es denn ?"

" Ungefähr drei-viertel fünf, tschuldigung das ich dich geweckt habe, aber könntest du mir bei was helfen ?" Er schaute leicht verlegen zur Seite und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Kyoko, die diese Handlung schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, quitschte in ihrem Kopf: KAWAIII ! Ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken.

" Natürlich, was gibt es ?"

" Ähm, in meinem Büro sitzt ein Mädchen, dass von einem Assassinen bedroht wurde und ich wollte fragen, ob dir mal ihre Wunde am Hals ansehen kannst und sie ein bisschen tröstest." Kyko blinzelte einige Mal um diese Information zu erfassen, dann nickte sie und ging in das Büro ihres Mannes. " Du !" Sie deutete auf Tsuna, dieser schaute sie leicht überrascht an. " Mach uns einen Tee !"

" HAI !"


End file.
